Jenna Kharter: Begining of the End
by Yanagirl91
Summary: Other story of my SH OC Jenna


**Jenna**** Kharter: the end Beginning**

Chapter 1: the Ultimatum.

There was an end of the third week. There was a solar warm autumn weather. Jenna with the parents pottered in a garden. The father replaced dahlias, mum was engaged in beds, and Jenna framed decorative bushes. All was silent and quiet. The gentle music played, but unexpectedly the sky in the street has covered with dark clouds, began to rumble. Jenna has understood that here something not so. And she has appeared the rights: there were cyclonians! For a long time about them it was not audible. Without having become puzzled at all, Jenna the first business has come running to the father and mum and has told:

- There are cyclonians! Faster, hide!

- Who? - Her parents have asked again.

- There is no time to explain! Run in the house, now!

And mum with the father have run home. Jenna in the meantime has rushed in garage, has put on the armour, has sent in addition from a sheath a sword, has attached it behind the back, has taken out the skimmer on street, villages on it and has flown. Yes, as she also knew, it really were cyclonians in which head there was their leader – the Dark Ace. And as he saw Jenna he shouted:

- Well, well! Is that really well-known «Wild Owl»?

The girl has pricked up the ears. This time she will resist cyclonians absolutely alone …. But Jenna at all was not frightened, because she was the sky knight. Accordingly, she will not recede and will not surrender.

- «Talons», - the Dark Ace has ordered. - Attack!

And whole six cyclonians have rushed to Jenna on skimmers. She has as soon as possible departed from them, in every possible way evaded from their red power spheres, but they did not lag behind. And here then struggle has begun. Jenna has applied the firm blow, and has lined all these six cyclonians. It was not too easy, but it was only the beginning. Soon behind her two more persons flied. And, as learnt Aerrow, she has jumped off from the skimmer to one cyclonian, has rammed its engine, and then has shot a power charge at another. Then, she has again climbed on the skimmer and continued to attack cyclonians. In general, fight proceeded minutes 50. Jenna has lined a three more cyclonians, and the train has come to struggle with Dark Ace. He has dexterously jumped off from the skimmer on it, having told:

- It is pleasant to battle with you, Jenna! You have so much fury and anger, and that number also determination ….

- What do you want? - Has asked Jenna cold, having got over on a wing of the skimmer and having taken out because of a back a sword. – Why are you here?

- You really don't know? - The Dark Ace has grinned. – You need me ….

- And what the hell I am necessary for you? - She has snapped.

- You are just only a part of Cyclonis's plan, - answered the Dark Ace. He is talkative today. - As she spoke: «the Innocent soul, which heart fights, and her soul treats others …». And when you have mentioned the gift on terra Atmosia, Cyclonis about you has learnt all!

- Are you kidding? - Has shaken Jenna a head. - You bluff!

- It seem to know better to you, - the Dark Ace has told, devilishly having smiled. - anyway – you will depart with me, and this time, I advise to you not to resist ….

- Or what? - The girl has pricked up the ears.

- Look downwards, - the Dark Ace has told to girl. Jenna as it is possible accurately has looked downwards and has seen, howthree cyclonians have entered to her house …. «Oh, My God, my parents» - she has thought. And during this moment of Jenna has lost control over a situation. As soon as she has looked downwards at the earth, the Dark Ace forces down her from the skimmer. She has fallen, but, in time having remembered the wings, has landed on the earth very smoothly. Jenna has run to the house, but she is stopped by the Dark Ace. He starts in her the blaster, and Jenna falls. Having come to the senses a little, Jenna has risen on feet. But the Dark Ace who has already landed on the earth on the skimmer, puts to her the sword and speaks:

- Well, the sky knight? You surrender?

- No, - cut off Jenna.

- And you are more proof, than I thought, - the Dark Ace has told. - but, maybe, you will change your mind? Result them here! - the commander has ordered to the ward-cyclonian. That has quickly gone to the Jenna's house and results her parents. They have been frightened enough, but kept the good fellow.

- Ah, you are the swine! - Jenna has insulted him. - Release them! What did they make to you?

- Absolutely nothing, - having grinned, the Dark Ace has told. - the question here is put in another way. It consists that _**you**_ can make for them ….

- What are you talking about? - The girl scaredly has asked.

- Their life depends on your decision, - the Dark Ace has easy told.

He has slowly nodded to one cyclonian, and that has struck my father.

- Father! - Jenna has cried.

- Ow, - the Dark Ace was surprised.- They are your parents! It is lovely ….

- Do not touch them, you hear! - deeply having sighed, Jenna has told. - I will make everything that you will tell ….

- Good girl! - the Dark Ace has gloated. - Then give me your sword and admit that you defeated!

Jenna almost and has made, only she has not given to Dark Ace of a sword in charge, and has thrown to him under feet. Perhaps, he also has won it, but has not taken away from it a pride and advantage. But the Dark Ace has not paid to it attention, and has easy picked up her sword and has told:

- Now, come with me! And without focuses!

- For what reason I can trust you? Where a guarantee of what you, and your people won't touch my parents?

- I already spoke once: murders do not interest me….

- And still, whence to me to know, what you, the Dark Ace, will keep the word? - Has asked Jenna.

- Try to believe me, - the Dark Ace has shaken a head.

- Then withdraw the people from my parents!

- Hey, you, - the Dark Ace has addressed to the wards. - release them, sit down on skimmers, fly in Cyclonia and inform Master that her task is executed!

So cyclonians also have arrived. When they have departed, Jenna has wanted to approach to the parents, but she was stopped by the Dark Ace. He did not have a heart, even same dark, as well as he …. And the dark Ace has thus declared:

- Sit down on my skimmer, NOW! – Dark Ace has ordered to the girl.

- I will sit down, I will sit down, - she has answered him in the same manner. – Where can I get from you? Mum, father, search in my skimmer ….

- Without any arguments, - the Dark Ace, sowing after her on the skimmer has told to her.

- So. You keep more strong is better, we will fly very quickly.

- Here there is nothing to keep! - having examined the skimmer, Jenna has told.

- Keep then for me, - the Dark Ace has told.

The girl from a hopelessness of the position, has made all how the Dark Ace has ordered to it. Undertaken stronger for the Dark Ace, they have departed towards "space" portal, and then have disappeared. After that, on its site its skimmer falls, and from it the note takes off. Parents have there and then run up to the skimmer, took a note and have read it aloud:

_Dear__ mum and father. _

_On a case of if with me something happens, here to you my note. In the skimmer the portable radio set is built in. Communicate on it with Condor, inform a command «Storm_ _Hawks» that with me happens. You learn guys, I showed you our general photo. Ask them that they took with themselves my skimmer. But, I hope that with me nevertheless anything bad does not happen. I love you also the whole. _

_Your loving daughter, Jenna_

After note perusal, mum has begun to cry. She has understood that there was something terrible. Jenna was in danger and she hasn't already return back …. Though ….

- It is necessary to call to the aid, - her father has told. - we will cause «Storm Hawks»!

- Yes, and as soon as possible, - mum has picked up.

So they also have arrived. Jenna's parents have caused a command «Storm Hawks», and she was in the meantime already far from the house. Jenna with the Dark Ace already flew up to terra. This terra was called terra Gale.

Chapter 2: Revolt on the ship

So, Jenna with the Dark Ace of profit on terra Gale. Having landed near an input of any factory, to them there is a large rolled man of years too 28, with dark blue hair and with a peaky nose and a chin. He was growth not above the Dark Ace.

- Sergeant Snipe, - has greeted the Dark Ace, force pulling out Jenna from the skimmer. - Attach this little girl to machine tool. But I warn you, she is very aggressive ….

- So it is exact, the Dark Ace, - has saluted Snipe, accepting in the meantime from the Dark Ace other hand its sword. - at us here and not such were …. Well, and how you, the girl, call? - Has asked Jenna bluehaired guy in such manner when address to children 5-6 year-old.

- Fuck you! - She has dared to the sergeant. Probably because the Dark Ace has very strongly compressed her wrist of a hand. - And I will not suffer to myself such reference! If you think that I'm young child you deeply are mistaken ….

- I told you, - the Dark Ace has told, holding the girl. - She is very aggressive …. Appoint for her the severe constraints!

- Yes, the Dark Ace, I obey, - sergeant Snipe has answered, accepting Jenna at the Dark Ace. And the commander wanted to depart already as has remembered one thing.

- By the way, I has absolutely forgotten ….

The Dark Ace gets a flask and a knife from a pocket. He has asked Snipe to take Jenna, has removed her glove and has cut to her a palm. Having squeezed out some drops of blood to itself in a flask, at Jenna the hand has there and then begun to live, only there was a scar. Without having paid to her attention, the Dark Ace has sat down back to himself on the skimmer and has departed towards Cyclonia. Having dressed the girl handcuffs, Snipe spent her on factory and has attached to the machine tool, having told:

- Here you see, it is the machine tool. Crystals will arrive here. Your task to clear from them stones and a dirt. To carry out!

- You still will regret that me here have dragged, - having blinked the eyes, Jenna has threatened sergeant Snajpu.

- Idle talks! - Snipe has ordered. - I have told – to CARRY out!

- Yes, - she has told in half-voices. Jenna did not love, when at it shout and arrive not fairly, but she cannot eternally be angry.

- Yes, sir! - has corrected her Snipe, talking to her in the same tone.

- Yes, sir, - Jenna was corrected.

And she has started to work. This work was very heavy and labour-consuming. Jenna at all one also worked. Such as her, captured, was much. A minimum of 100 persons, and all of them were inhabitants of Atmosa. And not only that they captives, still did not pay in it for it. At Jenna such sensation was created that she has got to the real prison. But, it was necessary to do with it something …. And only she wanted to develop the runaway plan as to her any roar was heard. Near to Jenna any fair-haired girl worked. She has lost consciousness. While nearby was nobody, Jenna has run up to help her. It, apparently, had an overfatigue. She has quickly cured the girl, but policemen here have run up to her. They have seized her and have accused that she has decided to arrange for all runaway. They delivered Jenna to sergeant Snipe to a carpet. And he shouts at her:

- You still have boldness to disobey my order?

- I did not disobey, - помотала Jenna a head. - these policemen all have exaggerated!

- Do not interrupt, - Snipe has snapped. - On me have reported that you have helped someone….

- Yes, I have assisted one girl and only. If I do not help her, she would die. I tell to you, as the doctor…

- Your problem was to touch crystals! - has cried on girl Snipe. - Guards, take her to punishment cell!

Jenna, not resisted, has gone after policemen. Them was four persons. And when they have already led to her lattice, she was released from handcuffs and has deafened all cyclonians. When Jenna has found at one cyclonian a key from a lattice, she has opened it and has dragged there all. But, a few having thought, Jenna has decided to change clothes in their uniform not to be allocated. Having changed clothes and having hidden the form under a ventilating lattice, she has quickly gone back to machine tools. But on road Jenna has come across on cyclonian. It was the girl of years 19-20, with violet hair. And she has asked Jenna:

- Who are you? I do not know you!

It is good that during that moment, in a corridor except both of them was nobody. Having guessed that Jenna have calculated, the girl with violet hair began to attack Jenna. Her technics of fight was same unusual, as well as at sky knights, and Jenna has decided to ask carefully:

- Wait! And you are the sky knight?

- And you that? - Has answered cyclonian chilly.

- Simply I'm the sky knight too. I'm from group «Wild Owls»!

- «Wild Owls»? So you from «Wild Owls»? You are Jenna?

- Yes, - the girl has answered. – But, who are you? And how did you know my name?

- I am Starling! - the girl was presented, having removed points. These red points entered as obligatory equipment of private soldiers cyclonians. On Jenna they were too. – I'm from scouts! And about you «Storm Hawks» have told to me. I saw them recently ….

- Really? - Jenna was delighted , having stopped fight and having removed points. - and how are they?

- Oh, now with them everything is all right , - Starling has told . - Only on trite week them attacked cyclonians. The Dark Ace has taken away from them treating crystal ….

- Attacked? - Jenna was terrified. - And why haven't they called me?

- They tried, but there were any hindrances, - has shaken a head of Starling. - But, thank of God, at all of them is perfectly in order. Jenna and how you have come here?

- I was brought here by the Dark Ace, - Jenna has answered. She in the heart of heart hated him. - Uh, swine, I hate him!

- And how you have admitted it? - Has dissolved hands of Starling. - After all from here it is impossible to get out! Many tried, but left nothing ….

- He has put me the ultimatum, - has shaken Jenna a head. - If I will not surrender, my parents will die!

- He simply does not have conscience! - the girl with violet hair was indignant. - It is fine, follow me, I will show you here all! Me already cyclonians have accepted for the so, with you problems will not arise.

- Well, - Jenna has nodded.

So all also happens, as Starling has told. Many cyclonians stopped them and asked about Jenna. Starling answered them that she the newcomer just sent from Cyclonia. They have believed. And Starling has shown to Jenna all factory what it is. Jenna in the meantime, examined all inputs and exits. Was emergency exits much: on 4 on each floor. Less observable black exits, but also the most dangerous, were on the latest floor of factory. And the most safe, but often observable were considered in a cellar. So, Jenna with Starling have bypassed all factory. Examining, as captives blow off motes from crystals, Jenna has told Starling:

- What a horror, - heart was compressed at her. - Even to look terribly….

- What are you talking about? - That has asked.

- I speak about captives, - looking from height at machine tools, Jenna has answered. They with Starling stood on the bridge, directly practically over machine tools. - Look at them: they assiduously work, work, and to cyclonians there are no affairs that all of them are ill….

- I'm agree with you, - Starling has nodded. - the Show really awful! And how you have understood, what all of them are ill? It because of gift?

- Yes, because of gift. In general, at this factory extract very powerful crystals similar what exhaust any energy, including the human! And besides, to potter such clearing of crystals, respirators at least are necessary to them!

- I am agree! And if this work proceeds in the same spirit anything good it will not come to an end!

- It is necessary to get out all of them from here! - Jenna has told.

- Idea is very good, but how? Here to get in very easily, but to get out …. Even to us with you it not under forces….

- And and nobody said that we will run from here, - with a smile Jenna has told. - We will make so that cyclonians it is necessary to seek safety in flight!

- What do you offer? - With pleasure she was listened by Starling.

- Let's arrange revolt in the ship! - Jenna has told, having put to it an end.

Her plan consisted in the following. First, they with Starling should take care of the policemen guarding each input and an exit. Secondly, to block all these inputs and exits and to leave only two: an exit in a cellar and the most important input. Thirdly, as the majority captured were sky knights it was possible to inspire them on clearing. And last, the most important: as soon as possible to get all cyclonians so that they have directed from factory away and have not returned here never. And for this purpose it was necessary to break still all factory that it has failed. So Jenna with Starling also have started to operate.

Without any problems, two new friends have taken care of policemen. Have blocked all inputs and exits, having left only two. Further, they have gone to machine tools, that is to captured, to tell inspiring speech. And Jenna has asked about this Starling. So, she has started to speak:

- Civilians of Atmosa! Look at yourself! To whom you became similar? You stoop at this old smelly factory, stick since morning till the night as damned, and you order about cyclonians! How you could reconcile to it? The majority of you, as well as me, Starling, sky knights. You should protect the people from cyclonians, instead of work on them! I am with Jenna, with scout a squadron «Wild Owls», with new defender Atmosa, arrange for all of you runaway! But at us leaves nothing, if all of us do not unite and we will not oppose cyclonians! Only when all of us are uniform and amicable, are capable to make positive miracles. And this day has come! So let's join hands all of us (Starling is languid a Jenna's hand) and we will reject pressure of Cyclonia! You with us?

- Yes! - all crowd shouted. Such sensation was created that all captives already became free. They at heart were patriots.

- So let's defend the rights! We attack cyclonians!

- YES! - the crowd shouted, and then has rushed in fight with cyclonians. Only here cyclonians into the account of revolt were not well informed. They at that point in time had a lunch break.

- Well, how at me it has turned out? - Has taken an interest at Jenna Starling.

- Speech – fine, - was praised by the girl. - only, what for you have presented me ….

- What for? - Starling was surprised. - These people know you! Three weeks ago you helped much. On a trifle certainly, but nevertheless helped. You on Atmos now a celebrity….

- It is necessary, - has understood Jenna. - However here hearings quickly extend, basically, as well as at us!

- It is exact, - its new girlfriend has agreed. - well, we go further to revolt?

- We go, - Jenna has nodded. - And, I think, we with you will be engaged in the main person.

- Snipe?

- Yes, - rubb mentally hands, Jenna has answered.

Sergeant Snipe sat in the meantime at himself in an office and did paper planes. He, most likely, did not guess that in the meantime occurred in factory. And there captives already took upwards over cyclonians. These «Talons» already simply went mad of any tricks captured. They were already ready to run. And, and so, Snipe sits to himself and there is nothing does not suspect. Suddenly, Jenna with Starling rush into its office. At Starling were nunchucks, and at Jenna a long iron staff with red crystals on the ends. And here she tells Starling:

- Protection incur! And I will be engaged with Snipe!

Having seen my determination, Snipe has crashed down from a chair and has run in a subsidiary premise, to cause a reinforcement. And he shouted on a portable radio set:

«Snipe calls the Dark Ace, Snipe calls the Dark Ace! At us an ambush, workers revolt …. Come faster!»

Someone answered on a portable radio set. The voice was the Dark Ace.

«How revolt? At us such still never was! Who suited it?»

«That little girl-young child whom you to me delivered today ….»

Without having had time to finish speaking a phrase, Jenna has chopped off Snipe and has connected him rope.

- If you once again name me the young child to you not be good, a guarantee I give! And besides, me of 19 years, clearly!

«Snipe, Snipe, reception!» - the Dark Ace continued to speak. And Jenna has decided to answer him.

«About, what a person! The Dark Ace, I consider!»

«Who are you?»

«It is Jenna (hardly constrains laughter). Are you glad to hear me?»

«Jenna? But, how …? What you there have arranged?»

«Anything especial, simply one small revolt thanks to which your cyclonians will not fly up close to terra Gale now!»

«Correctly told Cyclonis, you lay hopes ….»

«In what sense?»

«All you learn ….» - he has hung up a portable radio set.

Having finished this "lovely" conversation, Starling has hastened Jenna to machine tools. To finish begun, it was necessary to put all technics out of action. All workers already have departed in the meantime therefrom, cyclonians have run away (because they did not have skimmers (on them workers have departed)). At factory there were some cyclonian-policemen, Snipe and Jenna with Starling. And before to break machine tools, Jenna has gone in chamber to take with herself the form and an armour. Having prevailed regimentals, she has gone to machine tools. There it was waited by Starling.

But they had one question: how to put out of action the whole factory? The answer was simple – crystals. It were absorbing crystals. The most powerful crystals on Atmos. Having thrown on one crystal in each machine tool, Jenna with Starling without a respite have run to an exit. As soon as they left therefrom, the factory partially blew up. Friends only also saw, how come to the senses cyclonians jumped out from floors that them has not blown up. But at this show of Jenna and Starling there was no time to look. It was necessary to leave therefrom because soon will arrive cyclonians. Starling has gone to depth of wood which was at a factory input, and has soon come with the skimmer. She was already in the form. She has hastened Jenna faster to change clothes, but she as though of something having a presentiment, has given Starling the form and has asked her to hide. Starling and has arrived.

As soon as she has come back into wood, Jenna have struck on a nape something heavy. It was the Dark Ace. He took her on hands, has strong fastened to the skimmer, and has departed towards Cyclonia. When he has disappeared from a kind, Starling has come out of the wood with the skimmer, having told:

- Jenna, forgive me. Though we were very little familiar, but I have understood that you the good person. You have released all, have rescued terra Gale …. You are the true sky knight! For me huge honour to get acquainted with you … has dropped out. And still, why you weren't killed by the Dark Ace? And why did he take you on Cyclonia? Not clearly….

Chapter 3: Transformation

Darkly, it is empty, anybody is not present. Jenna has soon regained consciousness after strong blow because of which she has fainted. She has been chained to any armchair on hands, on feet and a waist, has been completely immobilised. And even her wonderful left hand cannot be released. And especially in this situation wings will not rescue her. A few having got used to conditions, Jenna has suddenly heard, as behind her has slapped a door. It seems, someone has entered. Them was two. On voices, seemingly, there was a girl and the guy. But Jenna could not consider attentively them – was very dark. And they spoke among themselves. The girl has started to speak:

- It seems, she has come to the senses. Stop! Do not follow me. I do not think that she will be pleasant to see you!

- Yes, Master, - the guy chilly has answered. Strange, his voice Jenna has seemed very familiar.

- Good! Then I begin experiment. Turn on the light, but not all.

The guy has obeyed and has turned on the light. It was lighted directly over Jenna. From unexpectedness, she has closed eyes and has hung a head. Jenna only also heard that to her someone goes. Judging by ease of steps, there was a girl. And whoever it was, she is precisely involved in abduction of Jenna. And here, at last, the girl has seemed on light. To it was by sight years 14-16. On her there was a truncated violet-claret raincoat with a hood which closed in turn half of her face. Having approached more close to Jenna, she has bent to her and has started to ask:

- Hello! So means, you are that well-known scout from group «Wild Owls»? You are Jenna?

- Yes, - Jenna chilly has answered. - and whence do you know me?

- All Atmos knows about you, - the girl in a hood has continued. - you managed to cure wonderfully Aerrow, to strike the Dark Ace, to ruin the plan on terra Saharr, and to destroy factory on terra Gale …. It is laudable ….

- You know about me too much! - Jenna has dared. - And you me here violently not to keep!

- You would select words is better, - is quiet, but with a pressure that has answered. - you after all do not know, who now talks to you!

- Here I know! - Jenna has guessed. - Time you know that I much that have done on Atmos, including, have struck the Dark Ace, have ruined the plan in Saharre, have destroyed factory …. About, I perfectly know, who are you! You are Cyclonis!

- Correctly, - the girl has told.

And at this time her hood has revealed, having made that characteristic thorns behind her back. And here then Jenna has seen person Cyclonis: she had dark-violet hair, a birthmark on the left cheek, and on the person there was a rough make-up. But, as then it seemed to it, at she was not cosmetics gramme on the person. Such she had bright eyes with eyelashes.

- What do you need from me, Cyclonis? - Has asked Jenna with watchfulness. - You after all have received my blood though I do not know for what it was necessary, it has approached you or not …. But, nevertheless, what am I doing here?

- The blood account, do not worry, - began to explain it Cyclonis. - It has approached me. Also I want to tell to you thanks for it! I have united crystals which as a matter of fact could not be combined together …. Oh that I not in due time …. And that is why you here, you and yourself should know it ….

- You think, what me it is simply possible to ask to come over to your side and to become a cyclonian? - Has asked Jenna that has come to to her mind. - In this case my answer will be simple – NO!

Cyclonis has grinned. It seems that her speech has not guarded more likely, and, on the contrary, has amused.

- You have not thought at all, - she has shaken a head. - only imagine: you go upwards on a career ladder, become the commander, and can be even the Ace in crystals. I heard, you well understand them …. And when we will grasp all Atmos it we will correct together! You will receive all: a recognition, glory, honour. You need to tell only yes!

- Aha, was lost in day-dreams, - has escaped from Jenna. - Among sky knights I did not see of traitors , and I do not want to become one of them!

- And here into the account of traitors you were mistaken, - shaked a head of Cyclonis. - And how about the Dark Ace? He was the sky knight once ….

- True he never was!

- As it is lovely, - Cyclonis has smiled. - Well so, you will join us and you will help to create the new world of Atmos?

- Ha-ha, force me! - Jenna has grinned.

- As you will tell, - Cyclonis has answered. The smile of Jenna has there and then gone out. Oh, she felt something not good, something dark. As Jenna already spoke, over her the cloud … has hung.

And as Jenna would not be desirable herself to trust, she has appeared the rights. Cyclonis has departed from her on two steps and has got from a pocket crystal. Jenna before did not see such crystal. It was violet, and on the middle there was something of spiral type. Under stories Piper only hypnotising crystal had a spiral, but it should be green colour. And here it violet. Probably, as has mentioned Cyclonis, this unusual crystal has turned out that she used Jenna's blood to unite hypnotising crystal with even some …. But how Jenna's blood here is involved, she and would not like to know at all! It was necessary to get out therefrom. Trying to get out of fetters, Cyclonis has told to Jenna:

- Even do not try, - she has warned Jenna. - You are tightly chained, and besides, forces on rehabilitation … will be necessary for you.

- For what? - Has asked Jenna, but she and has not heard the answer.

Cyclonis has applied the crystal. At first, it was lighted by green colour, then violet, and in the end it has shot in Jenna a red beam of light. To her it became hot, then cold, and in the end she has felt an infernal pain. Jenna has cried, but Cyclonis has calmed her:

- Relax, it is completely not sick ….

Jenna has again cried, when the red beam of light has once again shot at her.

- Well, or nearly so it is not sick, - having grinned, has added Cyclonis. - And now listen to me attentively, Jenna: Cyclonia – your home. You were born, and live here. You are an orphan. Your parents have died. You work in Cyclonia as the scout. You – cyclonian. Carry this rank with pride. You submit to me and my orders. To me – Master Cyclonis!

And Jenna has failed in a deep sleep, practically having forgotten, who she is actually …. And truth, who is she now? Anyway, Jenna now not that shes. Now she is a cyclonian...

Chapter 4: And we are familiar?

Jenna has regained consciousness on a bed in some apartment. Her head slightly was ill. She tried to rise on feet, but has there and then failed. She has fallen. But, having collected in herself all forces, Jenna has repeated attempt, and at she all has turned out.

- My God, what's up with me? - opened eyes, Jenna has asked herself. - Such sensation that I have strongly drank yesterday …. Oh, about what I speak, I do not drink …. Wait, and who am I? I am…. Jenna. Perfectly, though something has remembered! And here where am I? It is necessary to wash! Interesting, here there is any mirror?

And she has a little looked round. Except her in apartment was nobody. In apartment were a bed, a bedside table, opposite to a bed there was a table, a chair. Over a table the portrait the guy with red hair hung. In this portrait some darts have been thrust. Without having paid to it special attention, Jenna has continued to study apartment. In it were still bathing and huge space, judging by dimensions, it intended for trainings. Without having investigated a gym, Jenna has entered into a bathroom. As she also expected, over a bowl the mirror hung. She has approached to it more close and was terrified!

She had hair, colours of a ruby, green eyes and on it was headband the same colour. Jenna has thought: «The strange hair colour …. But, time at me such is, is fine ….»

Further, Jenna has examined the clothes. On her there was something like the form: green-red fitting a jacket and trousers. And gloves were red colour. Boots were brown colour. They to her were to the middle of hips.

- Interesting, for what to me such masquerade? - Jenna was surprised. - Oh, I have remembered! I am cyclonian, and it likely my form. Hmm, someone comes ….

Jenna has heard that the input in apartment had any rustling. She quietly took a metal board, with a sign «red bird» which stood about a table, and began to wait at a door of visitors. And it is valid, the guy has entered into apartment. And without having had time to consider carefully it, Jenna very much has struck him. He has swayed and has fainted. Only then Jenna has realised that she has deafened one of them, that is cyclonian. Having rejected a board aside, she took him and has put on a bed.

- I am stupid!, - she began to reproach herself. – Well... I have done this... so...! Somewhere here there should be a first-aid set ….

And it is valid, Jenna has found the first-aid set in a gym. Quickly it taking, she has brought the first-aid set in a room and began to render the first medical aid. Hands did all. Having processed peroxide a cyclonian's wound, Jenna has wanted to tie up his forehead a bandage. And only she has had time to touch him as from her hands there was green light. Jenna was frightened a little and has drawn aside hands aside. But, having seen that wounds of the victim were tightened a little, she has decided to put the hands back. And they have been again lighted up by green light. And here upon it has dawned: «I am the magic doctor. It seems, I start to remember all!» Jenna has remembered that she does not have parents, and she is absolutely alone. That she works as the scout that she is fond of crystals. And in the end that she not bad battles. Jenna also was born in Cyclonia and lives here. But only not in this apartment …. Yes, she simply had a continuous memory blackout! Someone has well cut down her in last battle …. But, as though it was not sad, Jenna has deafened the colleague. It was the guy, years 28, dark-haired hair with green outflow. He had whiskers and the Greek nose. And on a head there was something of the rim type which ends were pointed, as thorns.

«Handsome, - Jenna has thought. - And how me has managed him to cut down?»

Soon, she has finished treatment procedure, and wounds have begun to live. Taking the first-aid set, Jenna has risen from a corner of a bed and has gone to a table that all to combine as was. And while she displayed all one after another, cyclonian has come to the senses. And without having heard, as he has got up, Jenna was frightened from unexpectedness of his act. As the chair on which Jenna sat, was turning, cyclonian has developed so that the girl has met his eyes. He had blood-red eyes and very expressive black eyebrows. Such type of the man very much was pleasant to Jenna.

- You that here have arranged! - even more having squeezed Jenna to a table, the colleague has shouted at her. - What for you have struck me?

- Forgive me, please, - Jenna has started to justify. - But what I could think differently? It seems, in last battle me have very strongly cut down. Then I have regained consciousness and appear here, in this apartment! And suddenly I in hostages at those who has deafened me, uh? And when you have entered, I could undertake nothing another how to cut down you ….

- And you that, in general remember nothing? - Having lowered hands, was surprised cyclonian.

- No, something I remember, - Jenna has told, rising from a chair. - I remember that I am the doctor, cyclonian, the scout and that well at battle. I remember that I am the orphan. My parents have died. And I was born in Cyclonia and I live here too. We after all in Cyclonia, yes?

- Yes, - a few having been surprised, my colleague has told. - and you do not remember me?

- You? No, - has shaken Jenna a head. - and unless we are familiar with you?

- About, still as, - with a smile has answered cyclonian. What, however, a charming smile. - My name is the Dark Ace, I am the commander.

- I am very pleasant to get acquainted with you once again! I am Jenna! - the girl has shaken hands with the Dark Ace.

- And as to me it is pleasant, - with pleasure having shaken hands with it, the Dark Ace has told. - so, means, you at all do not remember the rest?

- No, - Jenna has reflected. - And a head something hoots. You know, what to me have occurred?

- I know, and consequently it is very difficult to me to speak about it, - shaked a head the Dark Ace.

- Tell me, please! - girl has asked.

- Well, time itself you draw, - has continued cyclonian. - we were attacked by sky knights. They have destroyed your house, have killed your parents, and want to subordinate to theirself all Atmos! And we, cyclonians, try to stop them! And you have opposed one leader «Storm Hawks». He also has chopped off you. And still slightly, and he would kill you. Well, I have had time to pick up you in time. As a result, sky knights have receded, and all has come to an end safely. But it was only the beginning. Apparently, the yesterday's attack was only a part of any ominous plan ….

- Wait, - has stopped him Jenna. - You want to tell me that sky knights have destroyed my house and have killed my parents!

- Unfortunately, it so, - the Dark Ace has easy answered.

- They will pay for this! - the girl weepingly has threatened. And she has felt this moment, as it seize aggression, impudence and determination. And she terribly was pleasant to it.

- Keep the hatred, - having patted shoulder, has calmed Jenna the Dark Ace. - at you time still will revenge them! For now, come with me, I will show you here all. You, for certain, have forgotten all Cyclonia ….

- Dark Ace, - she has told to him. - Thanks you for everything that you do for me!

- Yes, there is nothing, - has told chilly ordering. - come!

- Well, ok, - has picked up Jenna of the Dark Ace.

Chapter 5: Repetition – mother of the doctrine!

And the Dark Ace has shown to Jenna all. Ciclonia was charming: this terra was very hilly district. Everyone cyclonian performed the work: who moved boxes with crystals that on top, on bottom circles, who repaired skimmers, who trained on swords, who trained in accuracy, who did reports. In a word – all went the turn. Worked all. The Dark Ace told about posts: there were private soldiers (the most lowest rank), mechanics, marksmen, sergeants, navigators, assault and in the end, commanders. Dark Ace was the commander. And Jenna as she was found out, was the doctor. Them on all Atmos, was not so much. The majority used treating crystals. And in Cyclonia doctors there was three, and Jenna including. But as the Dark Ace has then told, Jenna can serve to the commander and at first to work with him in steam. She was, basically, not against.

So, as a result of Jenna has remembered Cyclonia. Then, the Dark Ace has spent her to a premise where an armour lay. He has got Jenna there and has told.

- You while select to herself an armour, and I descend to Cyclonis and I will inform that with you everything is all right ….

- Cyclonis? - The girl was surprised.

- Yes, - the Dark Ace has nodded. - Sovereign of Cyclonia. She is the most important here. In last battle, she was frightened for you. Has told to me that I have informed her when you will regain consciousness. I will return minutes through 15.

- All right, - Jenna has told, choosing an armour.

As soon as the Dark Ace left, Jenna began to try on an armour. She has picked up to herself armour for shoulders, board for the breast and stomach area, two different armour for hands and two armour for shins. Having dressed all it, Jenna left on the bridge and observed, how private soldiers train in shooting from onions. And their girl, years 26, with pink hair trained. When she shot from onions all targets from her arrows scattered on small slices. Jenna so strongly wanted to do some shooting from onions, but the Dark Ace here has already come and has told:

- Everything is all right, Jenna. I have informed Cyclonis that I now to you restore memory. She has told, as soon as you will remember all and will be arranged in new apartment you will train at once to battle. I will learn to all!

- But I am able to battle! - Jenna with watchfulness has answered.

- You battle insufficiently well, - the Dark Ace has noticed. - you last time nearly have not killed, and to lose such capable pupil as you, are favourable to nobody ….

- I see, - Jenna has told. - So you, Dark Ace, say, what I have an apartment?

- Yes, Master Cyclonis has taken care of it. Come, I spend you!

And Jenna with the Dark Ace have gone to look her apartment. Ordering it differed nothing from apartment, only, in addition to everything, Jenna had still a laboratory room. And the bed at it was double. On it any sword lay. The Dark Ace has entered into apartment the first, took in hands a sword, has stretched its to Jenna and has told:

- Hold, it is your sword! You have dropped it, when you battled to Aerrow ….

- With Aerrow? - The girl has frowned.

- Yes, with that Aerrow who has cut down you. He is the leader of sky knights of group «Storm Hawks». Ouh, they are our sworn enemies!

- I will consider it, - accepting a sword, Jenna chilly has answered.

- So, when we will begin training? - The Dark Ace has taken an interest.

- Listen, may be tomorrow! I have learnt so much for a day, that is have remembered. At me in any way in a head all does not keep within! I should put the thoughts in order.

- As you want, - the Dark Ace has answered, leaving my apartment.

When Dark Ace has left, Jenna has a little got used to conditions new to it. Has taken a shower, has changed clothes in a pyjamas which hung in a case, and has gone to bed, though was only three o'clock in the afternoon. So, all this time of Jenna slept, directly till the morning, yet has not woken a sound «a company lifting». She has quickly put on, has fastened regimentals, took a sword, and left on morning gathering as the Dark Ace told to her. But, it already another story altogether. About this it will be told in the following chapter.

Chapter 6: In the spirit of the pupil ….

Jenna and some other cyclonians-beginners left on morning gathering. Them on gathering was the person 30. Then, the Dark Ace has soon approached and began to speak:

- So, beginners! From now on for all of you there will come the unlucky days in Cyclonia. You will do that I will order to you! And if somebody disobeys, to that no indulgence will exist! It is all clearly?

- So it is exact! - everything have told, but except Jenna. She only a little it has imitated. She this day had perfectly cheerful mood, and she would like to be kidding over somebody. Today the Dark Ace was her victim of tricks.

- So, - the commander has continued to speak, without paying to Jenna any attention. - today we will begin employment with lectures ….

- U-u-u, - was heard from crowd.

- Silence! - the Dark Ace has shouted. - Nobody granted the rights to object to you, and the more so me! And well, in a class run a march!

And all crowd has run somewhere, well and Jenna after them. The Dark Ace went the latest. He somehow has disapprovingly looked in her party. And Jenna it was pleasant: means, day will be cheerful, and she will quickly deduce the Dark Ace from herself.

When Jenna with all crowd have come to a class they at once settle in places. On school desks two notebooks, a pencil with ластиком and the handle already lay. Jenna sat at the third school desk, in the second number. And a little later, while the class has calmed down, the Dark Ace comes. All of them have risen to greet him. He has nodded, and they have sat down. The commander told them about the technician of fight, and began to strike something on a board a chalk. Jenna could not be kept simply and then she has made a ball of a piece of a paper and has thrown it in the teacher. And it has got to it to a head. From unexpectedness the Dark Ace has a little jumped up, and all class has laughed over it, and Jenna including. But, when the commander has lifted a ball and has turned back to a class at once all have broken off. The dark Ace призирающим a sight has looked at all. It also has stopped on Jenna. Can be because it was the unique little girl in a class. It is a little drill Jenna a sight, He has compressed a paper ball and has thrown out it in a recycle bin. He began to lecture further. And having noticed that to all guys was boring, Jenna has once again plaid a dirty trick. She has torn off a paper piece from edge of a notebook, has put it in a mouth, has crumpled in a small ball and has shot it through a tubule core at the Dark Ace. This ball has flown to it directly for a collar. And as all have seen it, again the class has laughed. And in the meantime, the Dark Ace already started to fly into a rage. He has sharply turned to a class, has attentively inspected it and has told the raised tone:

- So, who has made it? Admit!

All guys knew that Jenna was kidding over Dark Ace, but nobody wanted her to give out, and consequently all sat silently. The commander did not begin to understand, who over it all time is kidding, therefore he has taken the guy by the collar which sat at the first school desk of the second row, and left together with it an office, having told to all class:

- Sit silently! I will return in ten minutes!

And with these words, it left. And Jenna was enough these ten minutes. She has approached to a board, (the board was just pure) and began to draw something. And as soon as Jenna has made drawing and has sat down back on the place, the Dark Ace comes, examines a class, and only he wanted to continue a theme, but, having seen an art of Jena, he has again shouted:

- Who here at us such artist, uh? And who has dared it to draw?

All class again stood on ears. On a board the Dark Ace has been drawn. Simply poured out copy. Only he was in a pyjamas, in slippers and in a dressing gown. In a hand he held a mug of coffee and spoke: «And what, it's alredy evening?»

- Silence! - the commander has ordered. - you, have immediately wiped from a board!

He has asked the guy who sat ahead of me. When he has started to wipe a picture of Jenna with a board, the Dark Ace has sat down on a chair. Having finished board washing, the guy has sat down into place, and an commander smog again to continue lecture. But when he has risen from a place and has turned back back to a class guys again over it played.

- Yes that again the such? - The Dark Ace was enraged.

Yes, the picture was cheerful: on a back of the Dark Ace the tablet «the Dork Ace», and it hung, as though softly to tell, all back place has been soiled by a chalk. And again are there were Jenna's tricks. And this time she could not restrain, and is simple «rolled under a table» from laughter. The Dark Ace, having guessed that it were Jenna's tricks, he will quickly shake off, has removed the tablet and has sharply approached to her. Having felt his approach, Jenna there and then, indifferently, villages for a school desk, as the diligent schoolgirl. But the Dark Ace was not the fool, and he has told to her the raised tone:

- So, it means your way ridiculously?

- Yes, sir, and even very much, - could not Jenna constrain the laughter.

- Silence! - the Dark Ace has shouted. - You though understand all gravity of the position? Same after all there were your tricks?

- No, Dark Ace, - has shaken Jenna a head.- Is not me! And, besides, what for to me it was all to get up ….?

- Do not pretend to be the little fool! - the commander has pressed me. - That guy whom I have sent to clean toilet bowls the tooth-brush, to me all has told …. So that, Jenna, for mercy from me do not wait!

- Also what you to me will make? - The girl has impudently asked the Dark Ace. Yes so it is impudent at it it has turned out that all class was terrified.

- Well, times you such clever tonight, it is equal in six, I wait for you at a parking of skimmers. We will battle, battle to death!

Jenna was in shock, from such offer. She can do stiky jokes, but not the murderer at all. And the Dark Ace they and in general cannot kill. He was pleasant to her.

- To death? - Jenna was surprised. - But, I ….

- Exactly in six, today! - the Dark Ace cut off. - So, a class, for today employment are ended!

And the Dark Ace left. Guys on the sly too left a class. Some have looked at Jenna condoling, some have patted shoulder. It seems that all understood: she cannot overcome the Dark Ace in any way. And this duel will end for her is pitiable. And in general, for Jenna all will end!

Chapter 7: the Wasteland of Atmos.

Jenna has gone to herself to apartment, has taken a shower, has looked through today's lectures and has lain down on half an hour. Time was the half-fourth. Then, she has risen and has decided to be trained a little. As Jenna also expected, a sword she has not lost skills of possession. Though something was good …. So Jenna trained to without fifteen six. Having learnt what time is it now and taking with herself a sword, she left apartment, has locked it and has gone on duel with Dark the Ace. Having approached to garage, Jenna has withdrawn the Dark Ace. He already there waited for me and was, as he is not strange, quiet. Having noticed the girl, he has approached and has asked:

- Well, what, Jenna? You are ready to duel?

- You know, Dark Ace, - began Jenna to him to speak. - Yes, I know, I have got excited today, have gone too far, forgive me, but can to us with you all the same it is not necessary battle ….

- You, what, were frightened, uh? - Devilishly having smiled, Dark Ace has asked.

- NO! - cut off Jenna.

- Then get on the skimmer, - the Dark Ace has easy answered.

And Dark Ace has left garage the first. And Jenna, taking all will in hands, has gone behind it trace. Having flown up on decent distance from Cyclonia, they have begun battle. They fought with the Dark Ace very much. This battle lasted minutes 40. But, the Dark Ace, Dzhennu pinned up all time:

- You, Jenn, keep not badly, but also it is not good enough! To surpass me, you need to overcome me, that is to kill!

- You to me not the enemy! And for this reason, I cannot kill you! Who will train beginners to battle?

- You will be, - putting it blow, the Dark Ace has told.

- No, I won't, - having reflected blow, Jenna has told.

- Then, you will die! - having told it, the commander has rammed Jenna's skimmer engine.

Jenna was in despair. One more blow, and she will die. But, having remembered some elements of struggle, she took stronger a sword, was lighted by green colour and has struck a crushing blow on the Dark Ace. Also has thus added:

- I WON'T DIE!

His skimmer has decayed. The Dark Ace has jumped out of the skimmer, tried to open, as Jenna has understood, the hang-glider, but at it locked the mechanism. And while it flied a corkscrew downwards, its skimmer has blown up, and in the commander the piece of a detail of the car has flown away. The Dark Ace has fainted, and the girl has understood, if he disappears behind clouds, he already never will return back in Cyclonia. And she decided to rescue Dark Ace, having told thus.

- If I do not die, also I will not give you!

And flying on the, hardly working skimmer downwards, Jenna has picked up hurriedly the Dark Ace. And she wanted to fly already on base in Cyclonia as suddenly her engine broke, and it starts to lose height. But Jenna has remembered in time that she had wings, and has opened them. They were at it black, with red outflow. Having seized more strong for the skimmer and holding the Dark Ace, Jenna tried to soften falling by resistance of the wings. And here the earth has already seemed to it. Over it was very much hot. Jenna could not hold already and the skimmer, and the Dark Ace, therefore she has decided to jump off from the skimmer. It has landed on the earth, has flown away aside, but has not strongly broken. Then Jenna with the Dark Ace have fallen to the ground. Speed of falling was very high, even her wings could not soften landing especially strongly. The girl tried to land so that the Dark Ace has not strongly hit about something. Yes, it just fine has made landing and has landed on her. Not only that Jenna held him at a crash landing so he and has still pressed down her hulk. The Dark Ace was enough high growth, and from it he was completely not easy. But, as it was without consciousness, Jenna has somehow got out from under Dark Ace and has told:

- Yesterday you were much lighter! It is interesting, where are we? And why here so hot? - having cleaned wings back, has asked Jenna herself.

This place was called as a Wasteland. Except the fused magma, some rocks and caves was nothing. Having found a diligent refuge in a cave which was on affinity, Jenna has dragged there the Dark Ace, and then has gone on skimmer searches. Soon, she has found it and has brought to a cave. Having parked it, Jenna has approached to the Dark Ace and has examined him. He was without consciousness. Jenna has accurately removed from Dark Ace a protective rim and has seen that at it from a temporal part of a head blood streamed.

- What horror! - Jenna was frightened. - It is necessary to operate quickly!

She tried to apply the force, that is gift, and to cure the commander, but at it practically it turned out nothing. Only the wound was slightly tightened. It is good that on this case, with it there was a first-aid set. Jenna has accurately redressed a head of the Dark Ace and has left him alone, having told thus:

- Whatever, he will live! For now he has a rest, give I will look at the skimmer ….

Jenna began to study breakages of flying means. The engine did not work for it, wings, the mechanism of transformation of wings have been broken. But, as Jenna has remembered, she well understood the technician and began to repair the car. Worked with the skimmer about three hours, Jenna has repaired it. Now it was possible to fly, but there were two problems: the Dark Ace was without consciousness, and Jenna was very tired. And, in addition to everything, in a cave was very much hot. The girl has decided to remove from herself an armour and to remove a jacket. Under a jacket she had a top of red colour. Thus, Jenna has changed clothes, has cleaned a protective rim of the Dark Ace and all things in a luggage carrier of the skimmer and has decided to have a sleep a little, having attached at the skimmer. Having failed in a deep sleep on an hour, Jenna has woken up from any whiff of a wind. Opens eyes and peers afar. Sees, in a cave wall any green stone sticks out. Jenna has quietly risen not to wake the Dark Ace, and has approached to a stone. Having pulled out it from a wall, she has attentively considered it. It was the wind crystal. It was one of the most powerful crystals on Atmose. Though if to tell on truth all crystals were very powerful. Having put it to herself in a pocket, Jenna has gone back. Already has passed enough time, and she considered that the Dark Ace already should regain consciousness. And having approached to him is closer, she on a place has not found out the commander. At first, Jenna was frightened, has approached to the skimmer, took the sword and was in full readiness. And suddenly, here in a cave was not only she with the Dark Ace? Jenna has attentively examined all cave: nobody in it was here. And there was a dead silence. Jenna, from there is nobody a fright, has moved back and has come across something iron. It was an amour. She has slowly turned back and has seen the Dark Ace. He was in full health. And suddenly, the commander, from that not everything, starts to attack. Jenna, in time having understood his intention, has had time to evade, having made thus a somersault back. Now they were from each other on decent distance. And the first conversation of the beginning of Jenna:

- Dark Ace, you that, has gone balmy? On whom you the sword has lifted?

- And unless you do not remember our arrangement? - with a smile the commander has answered. - battle to death ….

- You are the fanatic! - has shaken Jenna a head. - or, it is possible to tell, the man of his word? I personally consider what to battle here senselessly!

- I'm with you completely agree, - having approached to Jenna and having released the sword, the Dark Ace has told. - there is no sense to battle ….

- Truth? - Has released Jenna a sword too.

- Certainly, - the commander has told, having approached to me is even closer.

He has risen to the girl very close, almost end-to-end. But here it he is unexpected for her has struck blow, having beaten off thus her sword aside. After, it has struck Jenna, thereby has driven into a corner caves. The girl has understood that he wanted: to finish begun, namely – to kill her. But he with this business not so hurried up. And Jenna has decided to tell at last to him everything that she thinks of it:

- You lied me!

- Yes, I am, - with a devil smile the Dark Ace has told to her. He has put the red power sword to Jenna.

- And you want me to kill, even after what I have rescued you?

- Has rescued? - The Dark Ace was surprised.

- And you as thought? At you since a birth this bandage on a head?

He has touched a head. And truth, on it was till now a bandage. Dark Ace has unwound it, has touched a temporal part and screwed up the face from a pain. Means, the wound has not begun to live yet.

- Thanks, of course, but for what? What for you have rescued me?

- I do not know, - shaked Jenna a head. - it is possible because you my colleague, and I am not going to kill you. I will exterminate only sky knights!

- Clearly, - the Dark Ace has answered, again having directed on it the sword.

- Well, so? - I have taken an interest. – What do you wait? You after all are in several centimetres from the victory! Come on, kill me!

He has threatened, but and could not strike blow. Has tried once again – in any way. And Jenna stood in the meantime is proud, without having blinked on its one wave. And without having made blow, he has sharply cleaned the sword for a back, and has departed aside. Jenna has deeply sighed, has picked up the sword and has approached to the Dark Ace. He squatted nearby her skimmer, carefully examining it. Having felt that Jenna is at him behind the back, the commander has risen and has asked her:

- How so it has turned out? Why the skimmer in good repair?

- I have repaired it, - Jenna has chilly answered.

- Has repaired? Yourself? - The Dark Ace was surprised. - but, how? And besides, so it is competent?

- I do not know, - the girl has shrugged shoulders. - all did hands ….

- It is laudable, - the Dark Ace has told, having turned back to Jenna the person.

- Thanks, - she has nodded. - and nevertheless why you have not killed me?

- I do not know, - the Dark Ace has sharply turned away from her. - Perhaps, because I am too weak or simply did not want …. Also think yourself: what for to me to kill, if I have rescued you recently?

- Because, this was duel to death! - Jenna at once has answered. - By a rule ….

- There is no rules! - having raised tone, commander has interrupted. - it is possible to tell that at us with you a drawn game! Such variant suits you?

- Quitely, - Jenna chilly has answered. - Well, time you have come to the senses, we fly home!

- Where home? - The Dark Ace has asked.

- On Cyclonia, and where still? - The girl, помотав has answered with a head.

- And we now where? In a Wasteland? - The Dark Ace was surprised.

- I do not know, probably, time yourself you tell. How much I remember, I never was here!

- This most dangerous place on Atmos! We should leave urgently from here! Fiery snakes and scorpions here are found!

- Fiery snakes? - Jenna was terrified. - And it who such?

- And, here they are! - the Dark Ace has cried, taking out from a cave the skimmer.

And before Jenna there was such picture: she was near to the Dark Ace, and opposite to them two huge fiery dragons who were growth of metres 7 towered, it is not less. They have appeared as though from anywhere. Though if to tell more particularly they have appeared from a lava. The Dark Ace for a second has not become puzzled: he has there and then jumped on the skimmer and has offered a hand to Jenna. Having understood that the commander wants them to rescue, Jenna has seized his hand and has got on the skimmer. They have flied up. But, without having passed and minutes, they are forced down by one fiery dragon, and Jenna has fallen. It is good that the Dark Ace far has not departed, and that Jenna in such situation would smear on all heathland. So, the girl has come to the senses after falling and has inspected all situation. To tell the truth, she was in extremely dangerous position: Jenna there was one alone with two fiery shakes-overages. It is good that she had a sword and … a wind crystal. She has pulled out a green stone from a pocket and has inserted it into the sword. That sword began to be poured at once by green colours. It meant that the crystal was serviceable. Jenna has applied by means of a wind crystal the crushing blow on shakes, but at it left nothing. These reptiles were very big. She only also remains what to dodge from their attacks. Certainly, Jenna could depart for a long time already on the wings, but she so was tired today that it simply did not have forces to spread wings and to fly up. In addition, Jenna has still remembered: «And how about the Dark Ace? Where is he? Likely, has left me to the mercy of fate! Time he could not kill, start up it will be lost from these reptiles!»

But, as soon as Jenna has finished the thought and has already started to lose forces, the Dark Ace flies up to her and to a touch gives a hand to her. Jenna catches at him, sits down behind the commander, and he rescues girl. As a result, they have safely got out of a Wasteland. Yes, the Dark Ace has told though any truth: the heathland is the most terrible place on Atmos.

Having arrived on base of Cyclonia, Jenna has thanked the Dark Ace, having told:

- Dark Ace! Thanks that you have saved me from these reptiles!

- Yes that there, - he has waved away. - besides, we are quits now!

- Yeah, - Jenna has become thoughtful. - And still, forgive me for today's behaviour! I did not owe myself so to conduct ….

- That was, has passed, - the Dark Ace chilly has told. - though, it was pleasant to me ….

- It was pleasant, how I have joked? - Jenna was surprised.

- No! It was pleasant to me, as you have found in yourself boldness to make it. And the boldness is the most good line in the person! Especially, if you the scout, the doctor or the commander, - have added the Dark Ace.

- Clearly, - climbing down from the skimmer, the girl has told. - I will regard it as a compliment!

- Only henceforth so do not do, clearly? - The commander has asked me.

- All right, I will not be, - she has promised to it. - then, I will go to myself to apartment. I very much was tired today!

- Go, - the Dark Ace easy, or as Jenna seemed, very gently has told to me. - tomorrow employment will not be, so, can not rise early tomorrow!

- Well, - the girl has answered it drowsily.

And Jenna on the sly, hardly limping, has gone to herself home. As has entered into apartment as has taken a shower – does not remember. Having changed clothes in a pyjamas, she only has concerned with a head of a pillow and was instantly disconnected.

Chapter 8: the Solution is close.

And in the meantime, while Jenna "restored" the memory in Cyclonia, guys from «Storm Hawks» already arrived to her home, have talked to her parents. Mum and the father have told to all of them that has occurred. Aerrow and his command have sympathised and have promised to return Jenna home. But this offer of her parents has not arranged. They have told only that «Storm Hawks» have rescued Jenna from cyclonians, and home did not return. Mum and the father have explained it to that Jenna so much it told about Atmos, and that she wanted to remain there on absolutely. Her parents very much loved Jenna and wished only the best. Therefore, Aerrow and hir command have agreed to gain her. They took her former skimmer and have departed on searches. And Aerrow all time argued about himself: «What for it is to the Dark Ace Jenna was necessary? What at it into the account it plans? Or, the Dark Ace here at all and? Perhaps so Cyclonis has wanted? But, what for …?»

- Aerrow, - Piper has screamed. - I at last have solved that has conceived Cyclonis!

- About, Piper, - was delighted to Aerrow. - Give, state!

- In general, so. Cyclonis has opened a portal in other world to get "Uniting" crystal. On a legend say that such crystals are in these portals, and and there are they there not on long. If this legend is truthful, Cyclonis was necessary "the Uniting" crystal!

- But for what it is necessary to her! - Aerrow was surprised.

- Likely, to unite any things incompatible with each other, - has assumed Piper.

- Piper, and which?

- I do not know, Aerrow. It very much there is no saying! But, anyway, "the Uniting" crystal in itself very powerful! Even it is difficult to present that with its help will make Cyclonis!

- Aerrow, - interrupts conversation of Stork. - To us Starling here flies!

- Finn, open garage! - has asked blonde Aerrow.

- So it is exact, the commander, - has told the Finn, joking. And he has run to open doors in garage.

It is literally in some minutes, on the bridge come Finn with Starling. She has been disturbed by something. In hands she bore clothes and Jenna's armour. She has started to speak:

- Guys where you were? I everywhere search for you!

- We were at Jenna's parents, - Aerrow has answered. - They to us have told that cyclonians have attacked her house and have stolen Jenna …. And that at you in hands, Starling. Something very familiar armour ….

- Same after all an Jena's armour! - has learnt Piper. - Means, you, Starling, saw her? Where is she? What with her?

- It long to explain, - has shaken a head of Starling. - we fly on terra Gale, there I will explain all to you!

- Well, - Aerrow has nodded. - Stork, a course on terra Gale!

- I obey, - Stork has answered, having developed Kondor in the opposite direction.

On road, Starling has told everything that has occurred at factory terra Gale. Has told, how Jenna has released all captured and has broken all factory. Also has told that she has found out at «Wild Owl» what scar on the right hand. It was by the form similar to a cut.

- Precisely there was a cut? - Has asked again Piper Starling.

- Precisely! And what?

- Simply it explains much. Jenna it was necessary to the Dark Ace because so Cyclonis has ordered. I have read that for activation of the "Uniting" crystal which already is at Cyclonis, any concrete blood of the person is necessary. My blood did not suit it. That is why the Dark Ace has stolen Jenna! To take its sample of blood! And if I correctly think, Jenna now is in Cyclonia.

- In Cyclonia? - Starling was surprised. - So we fly there!

- Sorry, Starling, - has shaken a head of Aerrow, looking at an indicator of level of fuel. - we there cannot reach. Fuel on an outcome! Stork what here is on affinity air refuelling?

- Give we will have a look, - Stork has told, pulling out some cards. - unfortunately, the most nearest air refuelling is not present! But we can fly on terra Rex and there refuel! Only it takes four days!

- Well, - Aerrow has deeply sighed. - Then a course on terra Rex!

- Is on terra Rex, - Stork has nodded, having developed Kondor to the right on 45 degrees.

And a command together with Starling have gone to refuel. And after that, they will depart on Cyclonia, to gain Jenna. «Storm Hawks» yet did not know that Jenna any more was not the sky knight …. And it was their big omission ….

Chapter 9: Little passion?

Cyclonia. Jenna has woken up in 6 o'clock in the morning, does not know than herself to occupy. After all, as the Dark Ace has told to her, employment any will not be today. What to her to do …? Jenna has got up, has washed, and wanted to put on in the uniform, but she anywhere has not found it. And here Jenna has remembered: she has left a jacket and an armour in a skimmer luggage carrier. Well, it was necessary to follow them. The girl has put on the top, trousers, boots and only was going to leave apartment, the Dark Ace suddenly comes. And she does not notice him. They have faced, and Jenna has fallen. He too has a little reeled, but has not fallen at all. He in hands had her jacket and an armour with a sword. Dark Ace, having seen Jenna, has thrown an armour on a floor and has helped her to rise. At the girl even the shiver has walked on all body. Having lifted her on feet, the Dark Ace has told:

- Look, where you go!

- I saw, where I went, - Jenna in the same tone has answered the Dark Ace. - and here you where went? You though on hours looked? Now only 6:30! What for to you in such wound to go to me? And whence at you keys from my apartment?

- Keys at me from your apartment are not present! The door at you has not been locked! And I simply wanted to bring to you your things! Hold! - lifting an armour, the Dark Ace has told.

- It was not obligatory, - Jenna has cold answered, having accepted ammunition. - but time has brought – thanks!

- Well, you are welcome, - having looked down, the Dark Ace has told. - and, time you so have early risen, we will go on training!

- On training? - The girl was surprised. - after all you spoke – for today employment will not be!

- For beginners will not be, - помотал a head the Dark Ace. - and for you – will be! So run on training!

- You ton would reduce, - she has frowned. - if you the commander it at all does not mean that you should shout at me!

- And unless I shout? - The Dark Ace was surprised.

- Here, you and do not notice it! - having smiled, Jenna has answered. - I after all not such confused that on me simply to shout!

- And what concerning the yesterday's? - Having frowned eyebrows, the Dark Ace has told. - you, apparently, over me were kidding?

- It was only yesterday! At me very good mood was simple. And from now on I will try to be more attentive, the ordering Dark Ace.

- Well, - nice having looked at the girl, the Dark Ace quiet tone has told. - then, we go to a gym. We will fulfil a crushing blow.

- So it is exact, the commander Dark Ace, - she has nodded.

- Yes, and, Jenn! You can name me without everyone officional, - the Dark Ace has told.

- What? - Has asked again Jenna of the Dark Ace.

She put on at this time an armour. And, I will tell to you fairly, for her it was difficult. Jenna could not fix an oversleeve on the left hand in any way. But here the Dark Ace has seen that she does, and has told:

- Jenn, may I help you? - The Dark Ace has offered.

- Yes, help, please! Something at me today it is impossible to fix this oversleeve ….

And the Dark Ace has approached to Jenna and began to help to fix an armour. At it the fastener was in front and behind. In front of Jenna herself has clasped, and behind at it something did not manage to be fixed today. Likely because muscles were ill it on all body. After all yesterday has had an effect. And so, the Dark Ace has approached to Jenna and began to fasten an armour behind. And for a second it seemed to the girl that the Dark Ace presses close to her, but she did not begin to pay to this attention. And for confidence of Jenna has decided to ask him:

- Well, what, you managed to fasten an armour?

- Yes, Jenn, almost …, - has told the Dark Ace.

Though fairly to tell, Jenna has felt for a long time, as the Dark Ace has fastened her armour. And he simply was behind her, and, apparently, very accurately inhaled a smell of her hair. When Jenna has heard his puffing, she has sharply moved from him and has asked:

- You something long clasped my armour, it not seems to you?

- I simply could not hook on this armour in any way! Very hard lock! How you in general dress him?

- Silently, - cut off Jenna, fixing at herself behind the back a sword. - So? We go on training?

- Yes, certainly! - the Dark Ace has nodded.

They left her apartment, and have gone to a gym, to fulfil a crushing blow. Or it differently was called firm blow. Strange, somewhere Jenna already heard such name …. So, having gone down on some circles downwards, Jenna with the commander soon have appeared in a gym. Having come there, the Dark Ace to her has told:

- So, show me that you are able!

- Ok, - Jenna has nodded.

The girl was lighted by green light and has struck blow to the Dark Ace. And this time blow at it was much more powerful, than yesterday. And the Dark Ace has hardly evaded from it, having told:

- Excellently! Means, you at all so are hopeless ….

- Hopeless? - Jenna was surprised. - After all I hardly have not touched you!

- It is not considered …. Though, you can and the rights. Firm blow at you perfectly turns out! But it is not enough of it …, - the Dark Ace has told, putting blow on her sword.

He has not allowed to her to beat off the sword, and Jenna was protected. Them with the Dark Ace swords have been crossed at level of their persons. The Dark Ace maliciously smiled, and it is it was pleasant for Jenna, but she did not give a sign that the Dark Ace very much was pleasant to her.

- It is necessary to resist in a usual duel, - having threatened a sword, the Dark Ace has added.

Jenna strikes aside his blow, and it seemed to it that to battle to it the pleasure gave to the Dark Ace. She did not relax, and has struck to it blow, having told:

- It will not make special work, - devilishly having smiled, Jenna has told.

And she has struck blow so that the Dark Ace has lost balance, and she has made through him a somersault back. And there and then the girl has knocked down the Dark Ace and has put the sword to its throat. She has struck the Dark Ace, but suddenly the commander speaks:

- You simply born commander! - the Dark Ace has admired. - it is so much confidence and persistence! But nevertheless ….

The Dark Ace has become silent. He knocks Jenna down, rises and puts to her a sword. Also speaks with a smile:

- Still it is necessary for you will study!

Jenna, without losing vigilance, turns over from a sword, rises, dumps from feet of the Dark Ace, rejects aside his sword and sits down on knees so that again the Dark Ace has not knocked her down and puts to him a sword. Their persons were very close. It seems, Jenna was fond of fight. And battle lasted about an hour.

- I do not see sense, - having recovered the breath, Jenna to the Dark Ace with a smile has told. - I have won you!

But he, having told nothing, suddenly suffices her hand with a sword, and overturns Jenna on a back. To the girl it was extremely awkward in such position. The Dark Ace beats out a sword of Jenna and he suffices for hands, thus, immobilising the girl. He was to her very close. Jenna even could to see his red-bloody eyes distinctly. And what for he so has made? What for he so has come nearer to her? Perhaps Jenna too was pleasant to him? But, anyway, such beginning of relations is not necessary for her! She loved romanticism …. Though, it is today's fight to her very much it was pleasant. So much passion …. And judging by a look of the Dark Ace, it too was pleasant to her. And suddenly the Dark Ace has told:

- Yes, has won …, - having recovered the breath, the Dark Ace has told. - but you still it is necessary to train …. Give one more approach ….

And the Dark Ace has suddenly come nearer to Jenna even more close. At the girl such sensation was created that he has wanted to kiss her. But it has evaded and has asked him:

- Release me, please!

But he did not want to listen girl. And then Jenna somehow in a hand have a sword, and she has directed it on a head of the Dark Ace. He has slowly released her hands and has stood up. Jenna then too has stood up. Being in some shock, she has told to the Dark Ace:

- Dark Ace, what are you thinking about? You that intended to make with me?

- Nothing, - the Dark Ace has shrugged shoulders.

- Then why you have not released the grasp when I asked?

- Asked? I did not hear! - shakeda head the Dark Ace. And he has decided to hush up a conversation theme. - well, what, once again we will battle? You should be ready to a meeting with sky knights!

- Jenna? - Someone suddenly addresses to the girl. It was one cyclonian. He stood at an input in a gym.

- Yes? - Jenna has responded. - That is necessary?

- You are caused by Master Cyclonis! - speaks cyclonian.

- What for it? - The Dark Ace has interrupted.

- I do not know, - has answered cyclonian. - Has told that wants to see Jenna, urgently!

- Well, - the Dark Ace has nodded. - then, we go, Jenn?

- No, Dark Ace, - has stopped cyclonian the Dark Ace. - Master ordered to call only Jenna! We go, Jenna, I spend you!

- Well, - she has nodded.

And Jenna has left a gym. She felt doubly: felt a rage, and including a certain attachment to the Dark Ace. It seems, she has fallen in love with the commander ….

Chapter 10: New friend.

Having forgotten about Dark Ace for some time, Jenna has come to a throne-room of Cyclonis. When she remained in a hall one, she has looked round at once. In the hall centre there was a throne, and behind it there was a device. By the form it reminded a certain big mixer with mechanical hands. This device, most likely, intended for crossing of crystals. After a while any girl has entered into a throne-room. Having seen Jenna, she strongly was delighted:

- Jenna, hi! How are you? Do you like your new apartment? - The girl has told.

- Thanks, good! And who are you? - Jenna was surprised.

- I am Cyclonis. You, most likely, do not remember me. And all because of these sky knights!

- Master Cyclonis, - has reached Jenna. As the Dark Ace spoke, it was on Cyclonia of the most important. And Jenna has bowed to her.

- Oh, to what such greeting, - having told, Cyclonis has approached to it. She has put the hand on a shoulder of Jenna, and the girl has lifted a head. - you tell is better, you accept apartment?

- Yes, all arranges, Master Cyclonis, - has answered Jenna.

- You can me is simple to name Cyclonis, - the girl has softly told. - well how, has remembered something Cyclonia?

- Yes, - Jenna has nodded. - I was born and I live here too. I work as the scout and at present I am the doctor. And my house and my family was destroyed by sky knights ….

- About so you have remembered all! - Cyclonis was delighted. - I so worried about you! You very capable scout and the doctor! Such talented as you, on Cyclonia are not a lot of. And you are able to battle, and crystals you understand …. By the way, you do not want with me with crystals to tinker?

- I with pleasure, Cyclonis, - with a smile have answered Jenna. - But I badly remember crystals ….

- Anything terrible, I will help you to remember all, - is quiet and with a smile Cyclonis has told to her.

And she began to tell about applications and properties of crystals. Cyclonis in a subsidiary premise had a collection of explosive, incendiary, freezing crystals. And on a laboratory table at it were: flying, treating crystals, a crystal-invisible being and a thunderous crystal. And still, as Cyclonis has told that never it is impossible to mix a liquid crystal with a thrown up crystal. Has told about crystalscope which helps to learn that is that, that is, it defines a kind of any crystal. And also, Cyclonis has shown the car with which help it mixes crystals. Inside there was a violet crystal with a spiral.

- Here it is a obvilion-hypnose crystal, - has shown Cyclonis. - Thanks to it, sky knights wanted to subordinate to themselves all Atmos, but we managed to steal it. Here only there was one problem, these sky knights it activated and have made so that Cyclonia became for all терр the enemy! And now, to return all into place and to restore justice, it is necessary to use and release the same crystal people of Atmosa from hypnosis!

- About, what powerful crystal, - Jenna was surprised, glancing through device glass at a violet crystal. - it after all is made in the artificial way?

- Truly, - Cyclonis has enough nodded. - And here that, Jenna. I have called you here in order that you have helped to restore justice on Atmos!

- Yes, Cyclonis, - has nodded the girl. - but, what I can make?

- About, you very many can make, - having smiled, have encouraged Cyclonis. - You after all trained with the Dark Ace to fulfil blows, to go by the skimmer, and now and I have told to you about crystals. And besides, you have very well shown yourself in a heathland ….

- How you about it have learnt? - Jenna was surprised.

- The answer is simple – the Dark Ace has told. He has told that you do the big successes …. And because sky knights so it is strong on us come, as much as possible people, and the more so commanders are simply necessary for us. Therefore, Jenna, I appoint you the commander!

- Cyclonis, thanks, are honour for me, but I do not think that I with it will consult ….

- Be not over-modest, - having put it a hand on a shoulder, Cyclonis has told. - I am confident, you with it will consult! About, and, by the way, I for you have a present!

Cyclonis has got from a pocket a leather necklace with a red stone. Jenna with pleasure has tried on her present. Cyclonis has looked nicely at hert and has told:

- I have made it, for you! Carry it, all right?

- It is beautiful, thank you! - Jenna was delighted. - it I will carry! Yourself has made? For me? But why?

- Because you my friend, - with a smile have answered Cyclonis. - Also was it while you have not lost memory ….

- Truth? Oh, these sky knights! At the first possibility, I will revenge them ….

- Are not hot, - has put a hand to it on a shoulder of Cyclonis. - payment time will come, the main thing not to hurry event!

- Ok, Cyclonis! - Jenna has nodded. - So, time you have appointed me the commander what to me you will instruct?

- To begin with, I will present you to Ravees and Snipe, - Cyclonis easy has told. - come!

And the girl and the guy come into a throne-room. To the girl was years 26, with pink hair. She was had yellow eyes, and she has been made brightly up: shades and lipstick – pink colour. In hands she had bow, and behind the back there were energy arrows. The guy was large and rolled years 28, with dark blue hair and with a peaky nose and a chin. He in hands had a energy sledge hammer.

- Ravees, Snipe, - has greeted their Cyclonis. - get acquainted! It is Jenna –the new commander.

And Jenna with Ravees and with Snipe have shaken each other hands. After hand shake, Cyclonis has continued.

- So, Jenna! Go together with the Dark Ace on terra Tundras, and deliver me reports on the done work. And for the Dark Ace you can not search, I have already informed his the commission …. Ravees – you fly on терру to an hour tower, and grasp here this crystal. Attach it on terra somewhere more deeply, it is desirable underground ….

Cyclonis has given Ravees a crystal of dark blue colour. It was the crystal-transmitter. With its help it was possible to strengthen action of a obvilion-hypnose crystal. It was necessary that people of Atmos again became made, and left from under hypnosis.

- Snipe, - getting one more dark blue crystal, Cyclonis to the guy has addressed. - you fly on terra Rex, and attach there too this crystal in bowels terra. Also look, that anybody about it has not learnt. I hope is to you under forces!

- Do not doubt, Cyclonis, - has bowed to Snajp. - All will be executed!

- Well, - Cyclonis chilly has told. - then start the duties!

And all of them have three together nodded and left an office of Cyclonis. Jenna has gone to herself to apartment and began to collect necessary things. Jenna has understood that they with the Dark Ace will be on terra Tundras long time. Business of the commander not a lung! Wait a moment, with the Dark Ace? Oh yeah, Jenna has felt that days on terra Tundras will be cheerful ….

Chapter 11: New duties.

Jenna has gone to herself to apartment, to collect necessary things. At least, they with the Dark Ace will be on terra Tundras of day three precisely! Having collected things, Jenna has gone to garage. But, as she would not like to meet on road of the Dark Ace, the commander was already in garage and as if waited for her. Having noticed approach of the girl, he has told Jenna:

- Well, what, we fly on terra Tundras?

- Yes, - she has answered chilly, getting on the skimmer.

- Why you such not the talkative? - The Dark Ace has asked.

- And about what to me to you to talk? And in general, we need to deliver reports on the done work in Tundrase! - getting the motor, the girl has continued.

- And how employment? You still need to train …, - the Dark Ace has told, looking to her in eyes.

- In it already there is no necessity, - I have told, having taken off from garage. The Dark Ace has taken off trace. – I'm now the commander! And, as Cyclonis has told, I have enough skills!

- Be the commander to you not grants the right to relax. I the commander with the experience but not to get out of the shape, I constantly train! So, from trainings, Jenn, you not do away ….

- Hm, time will tell, - Jenna has told.

And till the end of all flight they did not talk to the Dark Ace. There was the second day, six o'clock in the morning. And here, at last, they have arrived on Tundras. It was the semi-desert. On it only there were ravines, whence cyclonians extracted crystals, and some mines. Having landed, two sergeants cyclonians spent Jenna and the Dark Ace to their tents. They, as to spite, were in the neighbourhood. Having equipped, Jenna there and then was accepted to work. She has walked on territory, watched how private soldiers perform the work. All went as it is necessary. But suddenly one cyclonianц, having noticed jenna, casually drops a box with crystals and shouts to hert:

- Look, who here at us! At, a hot feature!

- It you to me? - Having turned back aside cyclonian, with watchfulness Jenna has asked it.

- Yes, baby, to you! And in front you look … is even better.

- Listen you, a pettiness! And well, took quickly a box and has carried it on base! I now the new commander! So – to carry out! - Jenna has become angry.

- About, you are simply charming, when are angry! - having grinned, has told cyclonian.

- I warn: if you now do not execute my order you have only yourself to blame …, - Jenna has threatened.

- Leave the orders! - has told cyclonian, promptly approaching to the girl. - also give we diversify my and your stay on terra Tundras ….

This cyclonian very strong suffices her for a hand and starts to solicit. But Jenna has not become puzzled and has given to him in a groin. Then has pulled out a sword and has shot at it green power light. But it has evaded. And here on dismantling the Dark Ace comes. He has found such picture: the private soldier cyclonian was double up on the earth with a pain in a groin, and Jenna was above him is proud, having directed on him the green power sword.

- Jenn, what here occurs? - The Dark Ace has taken an interest.

- Dark Ace, everything is all right! - the girl has answered, slowly cleaning the sword for a back. - so after all, the private soldier?

- Yes, the commander, all so! - has squeaked cyclonian, gradually rising on feet and being accepted to the work.

- So that! - at last Jenna to it has told. - and you as have a work, Dark Ace?

- While all goes stably. We keep within the schedule! So, what this private soldier wanted from you?

- Nothing, - the girl has hushed up this theme of conversation. - I will soon come ….

And Jenna has gone to the tent. That impudent private soldier has very strongly seized her by a hand, and the girl felt some has removed an armour, then a jacket, and she see that at it a huge bruise on the right hand about a shoulder. Jenna took the first-aid set and began to rub ointment from bruises. A little later, the Dark Ace comes to her into tent, prematurely asking permissions to enter. She has allowed to enter to as the girl was dressed, and on her there was a top. Having terrified from a bruise of Jenna, the Dark Ace has asked:

- Jenna, whence at you this bruise? It was made by that private soldier?

- And you that? - Has shaken Jenna a head, pounding ointment.

- Whether so it? - The Dark Ace has persistently asked. It has been disturbed enough. – What did he want from you?

- Or how do you think! - the girl cold has answered.

At her spirit has simply fallen. And you presentyour on a place of Jenna. It simply threw in a shiver from thought of that that wanted to make with her cyclonian. And Jenna has indulged to shed tear. The Dark Ace, having seen her condition, at once left tent and has sharply directed somewhere. He was very resolute. Jenna, having dressed back a jacket and an armour, has followed it trace but so that it was noticed by the Dark Ace. And having come into place, she has seen the following: the Dark Ace has found that cyclonian which stuck recently to her, has taken him by the collar, has leant it to a ravine and speaks:

- If you once again so dismiss hands for mercy do not wait! You will decay in a Wastelands, I promise to you! UNDERSTAND?

- So it is exact, the Dark Ace, all is clear! - stammering, the private soldier has answered.

- Cut to yourself on a nose: Jenna to you not the private soldier, she is the commander. So you should execute her orders, as well as mine! YOU HAVE understood ALL?

- Yes, s-s-sir, - the private soldier was compressed. But here its Dark Ace has released, having told thus:

- DISAPPEAR FROM MY EYES DOWN WITH! THAT I YOU MORE DID NOT SEE TODAY!

And cyclonian has there and then crept away in mine. As dismantling has ended, Jenna has again gone to herself to tent and began to assort reports. Works was much, and she on the sly, but carefully, began to assort papers, doing some marks. Soon, the Dark Ace comes to her. And he asks it:

- Well, how are you, Jenn?

- Everything is all right, the Dark Ace, - keeping the eyes glued from papers, the girl has answered. - I have begun work ….

- Listen, well, forgive me for behaviour on training …. I do not know that on me then has found ….

- You it about what? - Having lifted a head, has asked Jenna.

- Well, I then wanted you to kiss …, - the Dark Ace has mumbled.

But she has distinctly heard its words and has told:

- Well, Dark Ace, I forgive you …. And what for you wanted me to kiss? You that, do not have girl?

- No, - shaked a head the Dark Ace. - I do not have girl ….

- And how Ravees? - Jenna has taken an interest. - In my opinion, it would approach you ….

- She is too about hertself of high opinion, - having crossed hands, the Dark Ace has told. - and me such are not pleasant!

- Listen, Dark Ace, you to be engaged there is nothing? - She desisded to change conversation theme. - to me to inform Cyclonis, what at you all reports are made?

- It is not necessary to inform Cyclonis! - the Dark Ace was frightened. - I have understood all, I leave ….

- Wait, - Jenna to the Dark Ace has shouted.

It seemed to it that he began to concern her differently. He has taken an interest about state of health of Jenna, has intimidated that cyclonian, has apologised for the behaviour on training. It seems, he and truth was pleasant to Jenna, and is possible, even more than simply he was pleasant.

- Yes, Jenna? - The Dark Ace has turned to her.

- Perhaps we will be trained in fight on swords in the evening? - Has offered Jenna. - You said that the stimulus should be always ….

- Well, - the Dark Ace was delighted. - then today, in 6 evening, over a ravine.

- Perfectly, - the girl has smiled. And the Dark Ace left.

Chapter 12: the Total failure (a part 1)

Having made half of report, Jenna has gone on a meeting with the Dark Ace. As well as agreed, in 6 evening, over a ravine. This time she has arrived on the skimmer of the first. Having waited on a place five minutes, she has a little reflected:

«What for I have come here? If the circumstance demands, I am better myself I will be trained, without the Dark Ace …. Here on Atmos war with sky knights, and I with the romanticism … becomes ripe. It is necessary to leave from here, urgently! And of what I only thought, when I have suggested the Dark Ace to be trained …. The silly woman, I am, the silly woman ….»

And only she has sat down back on the skimmer, there comes the Dark Ace. He had very much high spirits. Having seen Jenna, he has told:

- Jenna! You what, already leave?

- Yes, Dark Ace, - the girl has answered. - Listen, likely, we will not train today. And in general, we will not train more together. I know the general receptions, so, I will be improved in the technician of battle. Well, bye!

And only Jenna wanted to leave, as the Dark Ace has seized her by a hand and has told:

- No so will not go! Explain, what is the matter?

- Nothing important, - Jenna has chilly answered. - Release my hand!

- I will not release, yet you will not answer my question! - the Dark Ace has persistently told. - why you do not want to train together with me?

- Because it is better to study on your own errors! So there is more than advantage ….

- But, to study, the instructor is necessarily necessary, - the Dark Ace has shaken a head.

- I already have chosen it. It is me, - cut off Jenna. - Release me! NOW!

- No, - the Dark Ace has firmly told.

His persistence of Jenna has deduced from herself. She has somehow turned out a hand of the Dark Ace which he has seized her, and another has struck the Dark Ace. He has released the grasp, and Jenna has there and then left. But a little later, she has felt behind herself a tail. It was the Dark Ace. And Jenna has decided to fly up: time he such annoying then it is necessary to tyre him with a pursuit!She has spread wings of the skimmer and has flied up. The Dark Ace has made also. He drops did not lag behind her. Jenna in every possible way was turned out, rose in clouds, dived towards a heathland, but all was useless. D Ace in any way did not lose sight of her. And Jenna has decided to shoot in this case at him from the sword. Time a volley, two volleys – to the Dark Ace all the same! Not its gift have nicknamed the Ace …. And only Jenna has turned to the Dark Ace to strike one more blow as suddenly she has seen that to her the red power sphere flies. And she has not time to evade. The red sphere has broken her engine of the skimmer, and Jenna has started to lose height. And, as to spite, she has not remembered in time the wings. The girl was very low over the earth, and flied towards has wonderfully flown in mine and ran there into a wall. She has covered with the skimmer. From such crash landing, a mine wall have begun to shake, and it partially fell asleep stones. Now she has been completely immobilised. It seems, it was her end. Basically, Jenna has not been wounded (it amazingly!), here only air stock was a little: at two hours, and no more. The girl has tried to shift from herself the skimmer, but it fell asleep stones, and it became simply very heavy. Well, she though has had time to make something for the career of the commander: half of report on work on terra Tundras.

- Jenna? Jenna? You are all right? - Someone's voice was heard. It was the Dark Ace. He was outside of mine, that is, was outside.

- Yeah, - coughing, Jenna has answered. - Me only has pressed down stones, I can not move … kha-khe …. And to breathe difficultly ….

- Do not worry, - the Dark Ace has interrupted me. - I now ….

That Jenna has seen all, it is flash of red light, and further she has fainted. It seems, air stock was much less, than Jenna … thought.

Chapter 12: the Total failure (a part 2)

Jenna has regained consciousness on a bed in tent of the Dark Ace. She has tried to rise, but she did not have not enough forces. The girl only also could what deeply to sigh. And there and then the Dark Ace who sat in the meantime at a desktop has approached to it both touched reports, and has told:

- Lie, do not get up! Rest is now necessary to you!

- With me everything is all right! - cut off Jenna, trying to rise on hands. But her pity attempt has turned back failure. The Dark Ace has there and then picked up Jenna that she has not fallen, and has laid back.

- At all is not! - he has shaken a head. - you have lain almost half-day without consciousness! To you has very strongly carried that you remained safe!

- It is valid! - Jenna has nodded. - Likely, the gift of Cyclonis has helped ….

- Gift of Cyclonis? - The Dark Ace was surprised.

- Yes, - Jenna has told, removing from herself a necklace with a red stone. - the crystal is built in this necklace. Judging by its kind, it is a protective crystal ….

- Interesting, - taking from me an ornament, the Dark Ace has told. - never saw such crystal …. Hold!

- Aha, - accepting back a gift of Cyclonis, Jenna has nodded and has put on a necklace. - so, you say, I lay without consciousness almost half-day? Oh, my God, my reports ….

- Do not worry, - the Dark Ace has waved away. - I have made all ….

- Truth? Thanks ….

- Without any problems, - having sat down on a bed corner, the Dark Ace has told. - and still, than you will explain the yesterday's behaviour? Why you have struck me? Why you have departed? And why you have started to shoot at me?

- It is difficult to me to explain it, - Jenna has hung.

- I irritate you? - The Dark Ace was surprised.

- No.

- Then in what the reason? - The commander has dissolved hands.

- I … I … was frightened, - Jenna has sighed. - was frightened of that without personal supervision, ordinary would shirk work. And they work till 9 evening! And we, commanders, should watch the work schedule ….

- It is logical, - the Dark Ace has agreed with it. - and I do not condemn you ….

«Uff, has carried by!» - Jenna has thought. Simply, the girl has told to the Dark Ace only lie. Jenna did not think that he would like to hear something such:

«I do not want to hurry ours with you of the relation …. And I have arrived yesterday so that we with you sympathy has not outgrown in something more ….»

- Dark Ace, Jenna? - Someone has called to them. It was the sergeant cyclonian. - you on a portable radio set are caused by Cyclonis!

- Take a message! - the Dark Ace has snapped. - you do not see, Jenna yet in forces to get up on feet ….

- Everything is all right, - the girl of the Dark Ace has interrupted. - I can get up!

And Jenna has risen on feet. It is necessary, and the protective crystal gives to her of force! In general, they with the Dark Ace have gone on base to contact Cyclonis. The beginnings of Jenna to tell the first:

«Master Cyclonis, Jenna on communication!»

«Commander Jenna, - has addressed to hert Cyclonis. - you with the Dark Ace have made reports on the done work?»

«So it is exact, Master Cyclonis», - the Dark Ace has added.

«Perfectly! - Cyclonis was delighted. - Then, urgently arrive in Cyclonia. You are waited by the new task!»

«Already we take off, Cyclonis!» - Jenna has accurately answered.

«Well! The communication end!» - and Cyclonis has hung up a portable radio set.

And having collected with itself things, Jenna with the Dark Ace have departed in Cyclonia. Judging by conversation with Cyclonis, the Master was in bad mood. And business was not in Jenna and in Dark Ace. They after all have performed the work. Means, someone another has not consulted with the task. And this someone was Snipe.

- Really was so difficultly to place a crystal-transmitter in depth terra Rex? - Cyclonis shouted at Snipe. - For some reason Ravees was possible to consult with the task!

- Master Cyclonis, - with a shivering voice Snipep has answered. - All went well, but have appeared «Storm Hawks» and all have spoilt ….

- Again «Storm Hawks»? - Cyclonis was angry. – Uh, when they will cease to spoil all? Well, anything, soon all are formed, and is possible, if all is safe, even these «Storm Hawks» begin to submit to my will! Enter!

And Jenna with the Dark Ace have entered into a throne-room of Cyclonis. The Master has there and then replaced the anger with favour. TheD Ace has handed over her reports. She them willingly took, look through, and with a smile has answered:

- Perfectly, exellent, without censures! So, judging by reports, all goes under the schedule. Jenna, Dark Ace, waits for you the next task. And it demands immediate performance. You see sergeant Snipe with this task has not consulted …, - Cyclonis has thrown a cold glance on Snipea. The sergeant has swallowed a saliva. - and I charge to you to deliver this crystal on terra Rex.

Cyclonis has beckoned Jenna a hand to herself. The girl has approached to it, and she has handed over it a dark blue crystal-transmitter. Commander Jenna has nodded and has cleaned it in a bag pocket.

- Good! - Cyclonis has told. - All can be free …. Except you, Dark Ace.

Jenna with Snipe left. In a throne-room there were Cyclonis and the Dark Ace.

- So, - the beginnings of Cyclonis. - As conducted by Jenna?

- Normally, - the Dark Ace has nodded. - behaves so as if it since the birth was a cyclonian ….

- Whether and she consults with a post of the commander?

- Yes, and perfectly all does! Certainly, at first toher it was difficult, but that from it to take …. It after all still the child ….

- Yes? - Cyclonis was surprised. She knew about Dzhenne much. - and how many you would give toher of years?

- Well, 16, no more, - the Dark Ace has shaken a head.

- To her is 19, - cut off Cyclonis. - Well, it is not essentially important. The main thing that she works on our side and no concept has that she was once the sky knight. And I am assured, when Jenna will meet once with «Storm Hawks» she will destroy them! Also believe to me, the Dark Ace, at it at all will not come to mind that she has killed the friends …. And then, all Atmos becomes mine!


End file.
